A new place, a new friend
by Snow shower
Summary: Going out on what seemed like a easy mission, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are bound to meet a new friend. How will Layla react to this encounter?
1. Chapter 1: Hmm Capure a demon, you say

_**As Lucy finally awoke from bed she smiled happily to herself. One year ago, she joined the guild of her dreams, Fairy Tail. As a young, cute wizard girl, Lucy wanted to join the best guild. **_

_**Thanks to Natsu, a fire wizard raised by the dragon Igneel, and Happy, a blue talking cat that is able to use magic to give himself wings, brought her to Fairy Tail. **_

_**The fun only began when Lucy was captured by slave pirates but soon to be saved by Natsu only because they were disgracing the Fairy Tail name. He ended up destroying half of a harbor. But everyone at Fairy Tail are awesome! **_

_**It's hilarious how Gray and Natsu fight. It makes sense because Gray is an ice maker wizard and Natsu is fire. But… Gray has an odd tendency to unconsciously strip his clothes down to his underwear. **_

_**But what is more funny is the influence Erza, the most powerful female wizard in the guild, has on Natsu and Gray. They are both terrified of her, but they all make a great team. **_

_**Today Natsu promised Lucy that she could pick the job for them to go on. Taking a quick bath and getting dressed, Lucy grabbed her celestial spirit keys and headed for Fairy Tail. **_

_**Entering she found that it was as lively as ever. Walking up to the job board, her eyes scanned for an interesting task to do, one that was sort of easy but worth loads of jewels. **_

_**Soon enough, Lucy brought it down to two choices. 1- Find a girl lost on the dangerous swamps filled with poisonous fire beetles for 70,000 jewels ….. or… 2- Capture a demon living in the mountains near a village for 90,000 jewels plus keep the demon. She stood there puzzled for which one to take. **_

_**Sighing, Lucy grabbed the capture the demon task and headed over to Mirajane to confirm it since Master was gone for the day. Mirajane smiled and wished her good luck as Natsu, Happy, and herself left for the mission. **_

_**Along the way Natsu asked, "So what kind of demon are we capturing?" **_

_**Lucy shrugged and replied, "I'm not too sure, the flier didn't say." **_

_**But Natsu didn't hear because he was unconscious from the horse-cart ride. Oh, Natsu hates any form of moving travel, like boats, carts, etc…. **_

_**Coming up to a village, they got out, well Lucy got out and Happy dragged Natsu, of the cart and walked around town to get some info. All the villagers were very pleased that they came and gave them directions to the demon. **_

_**Walking up the mountain Lucy figured that it was nothing really big and Natsu would take care of it anyway. Coming up to the cave, Natsu yelled, "Hey you demon in there! Come out and fight me!" **_

_**Lucy, wide eyed and shocked, grabbed Natsu and whispered, "You idiot! We're not supposed to kill it! All we need to do is capture it, no need to make a scene!" **_

_**Too late, a low growling noise came from deep inside the cave that made Lucy jump. Natsu was ready for whatever came from that cave. Everything was silent as the demon came out. **_


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

All you could hear was a pitter…. patter, pitter… patter noise like footsteps. At the mouth of the cave they could see two bright yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. Slowly, it came.

One foot came into the light, as so did the other, what confused the team was that the feet looked like paws! Paws to a dog! Only these were huge! Try and compare them to an….. adult head, yea right around that size or larger. And it finally came!

The demon turned out to be a humongous wolf, which towered over the team and even some of the trees. Lucy fell backwards trying to look up at the wolf and Natsu had a big battle smirk on his face.

Thoughts raced through Lucy's mind. _How are we supposed to capture THIS! _

After a few moments of silence the team heard a voice in their heads. It was soft like a girls voice but it had a serious tone to it. _What do you want?_

Natsu turned his head from side to side trying to locate who it came from. A low but soft growl came from the wolf and the voiced asked again. _Why are you here and what do you want? _

Lucy looked up at the wolf and asked with a shaky voice, "Are you talking to us…."

The wolf sat down and the voice replied, _Yes, I'm talking to you! What never had a conversation with a wolf before? OK. What do you want? _

Natsu getting the memo pointed his finger up at the slivery grayish wolf and yelled, "We're from Fairy Tail and the villagers assigned us to capture you!"

But all that came from the wolf was a _sigh…_

Slowly, the wolf's size shrunk, then in a puff of smoke its body reformed into a girl. She was about the age of 16, her hair the same color as the wolf's fur, and the only clothing she had was a pair of muddy brown cargo pants and a brown tank top.

She looked as normal as anyone except for a pair of dog ears on her head and a long bushy tail behind her. Sighing again, she ran her hand through her short hair.

Sitting down she said, "Those villagers always send someone to get me out of their life. Now this time it is wizards."

Confused Lucy asked, "What do you mean?"

The wolf girl replied, "Well first they tried to kill me but I guess they think that capturing is way easier."

Lifting up her top just a little over her belly, showed a scar slashed across it. "See."

Natsu runs up and asks her with honesty, "So…. Are we allowed to capture you or not?"

She shrugged and said back, "Why not. You get the jewels and I get out of here with ya."

Natsu smiled and Lucy walked up and asked, "Um… Are you blind or something?"

Natsu turned to Lucy then back to the girl and got up close to her face trying to see what Lucy could.

Lucy got annoyed and told him, "Idiot! Look at her eyes, they are a foggy color. Am I right?"

The girl nodded and replied, "Yea, I am. But instead of sight I got a super nose, and awesome hearing. Plus when I'm a wolf I can see. Um… I'm Layla."

Lucy smiled and added, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy and the cat is Happy and he's Natsu." Pointing to each other as she says the names.

Layla nods and asks, "So how are we gonna pull this off so that the villagers can be convinced?" Lucy smiled and they huddled together to put the plan in action.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming and going?

"Help! Help! Run away! The demon is coming!" cried Lucy as she ran down the mountain with Layla at her heels in wolf form, snarling and growling. Natsu ran behind them with a big wooden cage.

At the bottom of the hill Lucy turned around to face Layla. Grabbing one of her celestial keys and called out, "Open! Gate to the Lion Palace! Leo!"

Leo aka Loke appeared and said to Lucy, "Oh I knew love wouldn't keep us apart for long!"

Lucy's face turned a light shade of red and commanded, "Quit saying that! OK. All you need to do is knock the demon out, not kill it, now go!"

Loke nodded and landed a small punch on Layla, knocking her over, pretending to be unconscious.

Natsu placed the cage over her and the villagers cheered. The village handed them the 90,000 jewels and went home, the nightmare out of their minds. Layla turned human and gave a high-five to Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu then asked, "Hey Layla, what are you gonna do now?"

Layla gave a puzzled look and said, "I'm not too sure. Maybe go find a new place to live and make myself useful."

Natsu sighed and replied, "Oh…."

As they walked for a minute or so Lucy asked, "Layla! Do you want to come with us to Fairy Tail?"

Layla's head shot up at the question. "Can I?" She asked.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all replied, "Of course!"

Layla smiled and wagged her tail happily.

At the gates of Fairy Tail, Layla looked up in awe and gasped, "Wow…"

Natsu smiled and ran towards the door yelling, "Come on!"

Lucy grabbed Layla's hand and they both ran after him. Inside Natsu screamed, "We're back!"

In about 5 seconds, the whole guild was a wreck. After everything settled down Mirajane asked, "Did you two tear up anything at all?"

Natsu frowned and replied, "Aw man, I knew something felt wrong."

Lucy smiled and said, "Come on Natsu, we still brought Layla here right?"

Mirajane questioned, "Layla?"

Layla stepped forward and bowed slightly saying, "Um… Hello. I'm Layla. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly people gathered around her and asked, "Hey, what kind of magic do you use?" Even Natsu or Lucy didn't know this yet.

Layla said in a small voice, "I use elemental wolf magic."

Everyone looked puzzled and muttered to themselves, "That's a new one."

Suddenly a piercing noise struck Layla's ears and she cowered to the ground holding her hands over her ears. Mira kneeled down and asked, "Layla! What's wrong?"

In a frightened voice she said, "Noise…. Hurt ears…. Up above…. Stop…. Please!"

All the wizards in the guild looked up and only saw Luxus on the second floor. He was listening to his music and had it up very loud, well for Layla anyway.

Luxus smirked and turned his tunes up a tad bit louder. Layla held onto her ears even tighter and let out a deafening scream.

Everyone in the guild brought their hands up to block out Layla's scream. Natsu jumps up and tries to hit Luxus, yelling, "Luxus, you creep! Stop it already!"

Luxus, who teleported away from Natsu, chuckled, "There is no room for weaklings in this guild. Especially a little girl who cowers on the floor from a little music."

Layla whimpered on the floor as she tried to get a hold of herself. Mira brought Layla up on her lap and tried to calm her. Mira sent Luxus an 'if you don't stop, I'm gonna kill you' look.

Lucy sat by Layla and Mira, "Luxus stop already! Layla is part wolf, she has 10 times better hearing than all of us. You're hurting her!"

Luxus, who was now by the front door, laughed. Layla, who stopped whimpering, was now growling. She slowly got up and started walking uneasily towards Luxus, stopping in front of him.

Luxus grinned evilly and slapped Layla across her face, sending her staggering backwards. She brought her right hand up to her face and placed it on the red hand mark that was showing up on her cheek.

From the expression on Layla's face, she snapped. In the blink of an eye, she turned into her wolf form. Her size grew until her back was up against the rafters in the guild.

She bared her fangs and growled to Luxus, _I hate jerks like you. One day, I'll make sure that nothing good comes your way. I like it here at Fairy Tail so I'm not in the mood to kill you yet._

Layla shrunk down to the size of a normal dog and she stomped past Luxus. Using her head, she pushed the door open and walked out of Fairy Tail.

Natsu can't believed that Layla snapped without hurting anyone. He ran to the door to go after her but Gray stopped him. Natsu turned to Gray, "She just left! Someone has to go after her and bring her back!"

Gray held firm onto Natsu's arm and gives him a worried look, "I know you want to go after her…. But I think it's best to leave her alone for a little while."

Lucy came up and laid her hand on Natsu's shoulder, "We can go after her later…." A tear falls down Lucy's cheek, "She seemed happy to come here….. She really did until this one thing happened."

Natsu looked down sadly as Gray let go of his arm, "Will she come back to become a mage of Fairy Tail?"

Lucy stared at the door, as if Layla would walk in any second like none of this happened, "I don't know….."

(_Authors Note: Should I let it end like this, or no? Not too sure myself.)_


	4. Chapter 4: A vengeful brother

_**(Author's note: Well, since this is my most reviewed story at the moment, I will try to continue it to the best of my abilities. Enjoy! ^^)**_

**Even after a few minutes of sitting in silence, Natsu absolutely could NOT take it anymore. **

**He shot up from where he sat and walked towards the door, "I'm not gonna sit around any longer and wait, I'm going to look for Layla."**

**There was a small pause before Lucy bolted to the door also, "Natsu is right, I'm going to help look for her too."**

**Happy flew over, "Aye!"**

**Gray smiled and walked over beside them, "I'll help, even though I haven't really got to know Layla."**

**They all nodded and ran out the doors of Fairy Tail as they headed different directions.**

_**I think I'm gonna try to do different point of views. Please tell me if I should keep doing it or not. ~~~~~~~~**_

_**Layla's POV.**_

**After leaving Fairy Tail, I transformed back human and walked through the town. **

**I felt so many emotions that boiled up inside me; anger, sadness, worry, excitement, joy, and hurt. All jumbled up in a bag and shook together to make one emotion that can't be explained.**

**But as I walked through the town, I felt an odd sensation that someone watched my every move. That feeling made me very uneasy. **

**For safety, I channeled some of my magic to hide my wolf characteristics. It felt weird at first but easy to get used to. **

**I finally began to calm down when I heard a wolf howl that came from a nearby forest. **

**I tried to ignore it at first as I headed back to Fairy Tail but the more the wolf called, the more I lost control of my body. As if a force drew me closer and closer to the call and I finally had no will over my body.**

**The more that my body worked on it's own, the more afraid I became. The only thing I had control of was my thoughts, which no one could hear.**

_**Where am I being led to? **_**I thought as my body walked stiffly into the forest. **

**Suddenly a new voice, that wasn't my own, came into my mind, "**_**I see that you have no control of yourself, perfect."**_

"_**Did you do this to me?" **_**I shouted in my head.**

**The voice chuckled, "**_**The call of the spirit wolf does wonders, don't you agree, my prey."**_

"_**No it does NOT do wonders! Who are you and what are you doing to me!."**_

"_**It doesn't matter to you. After all theses long years, I will finally accomplish my goal; to rid you from the face of the earth."**_

**I growl, "**_**How long have you wanted me dead then?"**_

"_**Ever since you were born, child."**_

"_**What did I ever do to you?"**_

"_**You murdered my mother, that's what you did!" **_**The voice shouts.**

"_**I never killed anyone in my life, let alone your mother!"**_

**I sensed the voice get angry, my conscious felt like it was being strangled by invisible hands, "**_**Correction, you didn't kill just any mother, you killed OUR mother."**_

**I didn't know what to think as I shakily replied, "**_**Mother died at my birth…. It wasn't like I killed her on purpose."**_

"_**And she wouldn't have died if you weren't born with those demonic powers!"**_

**My brother strangled my conscience till I couldn't think no more. 'Foolish sister' is the last thing I hear him say.**

**Natsu's POV**

**After Lucy, Gray, Happy, and I split up to search for Layla, I heard a wolf's howl in the forest. **_**Layla. **_**That was the first thing that came to my mind as I bolted off in that direction.**

**As I entered the forest, the howling stopped but I could faintly see Layla's figure walking ahead. I ran as fast as I could up to her.**

"**Layla!" I shouted in joy.**

**I was happy to see that she wasn't hurt but what worried me was that she had no expression on her face and no light in her eyes. Her body was pale and she walked stiffly without hesitation.**

**I intercepted in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her, "Layla, are you ok?"**

**Her expressionless face slowly looked up to meet mine. I asked again, "Layla?"**

**As it her body was being controlled, her hand raised up and slapped me across the face. It had so much force that it sent me to the ground. I looked up at her in shock as I held my hand against my cheek.**

**Layla's POV**

**After the voice left, I could think once again. I then was startled by an outside voice calling my name.**

"**Layla!"**

_**Natsu! **_**I shouted within myself.**

**Natsu then ran in front of me and asked, "Layla, are you ok?"**

_**Natsu stay away! This isn't me!**_

**Once again he asked, "Layla?"**

**With a sudden fear, I unwillingly raised my hand and slapped Natsu with such force that it sent him to the ground.**

_**Natsu! **_**I cried out. He looked up at me with shock. **

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! **_**I cried as I felt tears stream down my inner self's face. **

**Natsu's POV**

**I sat there in complete shock, Layla actually hit me… **

**I looked up at her face again, before it was completely emotionless but this time… there was no emotion as tears streamed her face. It's as if the tears said 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This isn't me!'**

**But even through her tear stained face, I saw Layla smiling and laughing with all of us at Fairy Tail.**

**I stood up at faced her once again as I smiled, "Don't worry Layla. I'm going to save you and then we're all going to have fun at Fairy Tail, you with us smiling and laughing. Don't worry."**


End file.
